pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Chaos
Once, these rooms were used to conduct the Trials of Commencement, the final test in a Divination wizard's tutelage. Now however, the Traveler has placed the Deck of Many Things at then end of the final trial, thanks to a servant of the Traveler by the name of Ra'hyr, the Unpulled Cart, a tabaxi former student. The Deck's influence is interrupting the normal flow of magic in this area, creating a localized high instability region. The result is that Divination magic has an almost impossible time scrying these rooms, and any spells cast inflict a Wild Magic Surge roll on the caster. Room 1 - Trial of Understanding (Comprehend Languages) A simple stone hallway, short with Greco-Roman style pillars with magically lit braziers attached to them. At the end of the hallway is an ornate stone door, upon which is a series of words in various languages, which read as follows: "I (syvlan) stand (dwarvish) ready (infernal) for (halfling) the (celestail) trials (orcish)". Attach to the wall next to the door via a small metal piton is a note which reads: "DO NOT ENTER, I have stored an item of great power here which must NOT be tampered with. I have done this at the behest of the One Who Wanders. -Ra'hyr, the Unpulled Cart" Room 2 - Trial of Discovery (Detect Magic) A moderately sized room, in the center of which is a statue of a robed figure holding an incense censor, which has a fire burning inside of it but appears to be lacking a fuel. Hanging from the ceiling on delicate golden chains is a field of crystals which reflect and scatter light from the wall braziers such that the entire room seems to be a sparkling star field. Across from the entry door is a closed stone door. Placing a crystal in the censor will result in the crystal dissolving into a fog which issues forth, fills the room, and then clears after a few moments. The crystals are each enchanted with a magical essence pertaining to different schools of magic. 3 of them are enchanted with Divination, and if all 3 are burned the door will open. The other crystals are enchanted with the following effect, save DC15 vs Constitution: Evocation - a searing hot gas erupts forth, d6 fire damage Necromancy ''- a thick black smoke pours forth, d10 Necrotic damage ''Conjuration - A brackish green smoke pours forth, d8 poison damage Transmutation - an explosion of air burst from the censor, d8 bludgeoning damage Hitting a crystal with a spell of the appropriate school will cause the crystal to glow white for a brief moment, before it fades back to unlit. Casting Detect Magic will also inform the user of the schools for each of the crystals. Room 3 - Trial of Inadequacy (Detect Weakness) A large stone room with columns throughout. In the four corners of the room stand 4 12 foot tall statues. Each statue is identical, that of a faceless muscular androgynous human. Like the other rooms, a stone door stands closed on the opposite side of the room from the entry. After entry, energy springs forth from various points on the statues and winds its way to the blank face, pooling and forming into a sigil of a large open eye. In the center of the room stand a circular dais, on top of which inset in small circular opening stand a series of glass potion bottles filled with a variety of liquids, which when thrown and hits an enemy deals 2d6 damage as follows: White - Radiant Black - Necrotic Red - ''Fire ''Yellow - Acid Green - Poison Light Blue - Ice Deep Blue- Lightning Purple/Pink Swirl - Force The statues are immune to all damage, except their assigned type. One each of Acid, Force, Radiant, and Lightning. Use the stats of a Helmed Horror, but it makes a single attack each round, two handed. All statues operate on the same Initiative step. A Detect Weakness spell will reveal the damage weakness of each statue. Room 4 - Trial of Sensation (True Seeing) This room seems vast, a hundred feet across or more. Inside is a series of columns, creating a virtual forest of stone inside the room with large vaulted ceilings. Along the walls of the room hang a variety of paintings, each depicting a scene in a story of the enlightenment of a wizard. The wizard's face appears to be that of the creature beholding it. They are as follows: # A farmer levitating a sheep # A farmer donning robes # A wizard studying at a desk piled high with books # A wizard gazing into a crystal ball. # A wizard trekking down a country road. # A wizard standing at the mouth of a large cave. # A wizard standing before a large bronze dragon. # A wizard studying a glowing large tome. # A wizard walking down the road, his staff and the large tome abandoned on the road behind him. # A farmer tending his field. The exit to the room is through the illusory painting of the wizard gazing into the crystal ball. There are 3 invisible horrors in the room, whose stats are as follows: AC16, HP 50, 30ft Fly, +6 to hit, d6 slashing damage, this creature does not provoke an attack of opportunity. In addition 6 large illusory wolves with glowing green eyes prowl the room, attempting to attack the party though they do no damage. Final Room '- Trial of Foresight (Foresight)' This final room is a long room, with a two raised sections on either side, one of which is where the entrance to this room stands, the ceilings stand 40 feet tall. On the right wall is a 3 foot tall metal gate, with a handle at its base, which appears to lead into a dark crawlspace. On the other stands a simple dais, on top of which sit a simple wooden box with a scroll on top of it, the box is glowing with a faint green light. At the foot of the dais lays a crumpled robed body, discernible as the corpse of a Tabaxi (Perception DC20 or Investigation DC10 when close). The room itself is FILLED with traps and dangers, most of which are lethal to the players. The room and the players will reset to the start point at the end of the third round, all HP lost, spell slots spent, and other resources are restored. When this happens the wooden box flashes bright green, so bright the room fills with green light and all is reset. On the ceiling are a set of glowing blue runes, visible at all times. Any creature which begins to fly is slammed into the ground by a wall of wind after 5 feet of movement of horizontal movement. Casting the spell Foresight in this room will reveal all of the traps and give the creature effected advantage vs all trap saves. A creature which casts detect magic in this room must make a DC20 Wisdom saving throw or take 3d6 psychic damage. Any triggering a trap they know about will have advantage on the saving throw. See the attached map to determine dangers in this room: Pressure Plates Pressure Plate 1: A series of sickly green Glyphs on the walls of the trough, dropping a flood of acid that fills the trough. Players hit by this acid take 10d6 acid damage each turn they begin or end their turn in the acid. While filled with acid, the trough is difficult terrain. The first turn fills the lowest level of the trough, the second turn fills up to the original landings. Pressure Plate 2: Two blue glyphs (G2) activate on the walls aligned with the relevant pressure plates and an arcing net of lighting connects the two. An adventurer must make a DC20 dexterity saving throw or take 8d6 lightning damage, half as much on a success. Pressure Plate 3: Series of tiny pipes in the walls (Perception DC20 to notice) spew out an acrid white smoke, filling the crawlspace with fog. Any creature inside the crawlspace must make a DC25 constitution saving throw or become petrified. Pressure Plate 4: The pressure plate clicks and a large ten foot wide stone column slams down from the ceiling. Any creature on these spaces must make a DC20 dexterity saving throw or suffer 20d6 bludgeoning damage. Glyphs Glyph 1: A purple glyph appears under the adventurer's feet, the creature effected must make a DC25 Wisdom saving throw or be Polymorphed into a rabbit for 10 minutes. Glyph 3: A yellow glyph activates under the adventurer's feet, energy pouring into the wall in front of them, the bricks of which exploded outward. The creature must make a DC20 saving throw or take 8d6 bludgeoning damage and 8d6 force damage, half as much on a success. Glyph 4: A red glyph pulses on the ground, then shoots energy into the nearest brazier, which explodes. Each creature within 40 feet must take a DC15 dexterity saving throw or take 8d6 fire damage, half as much on a success. Glyph 5: A purple glyph appears on the ground, and the spell Reverse Gravity is cast, originating from the glyph. (50 foot radius). Stairs Stairs 1: Once a creature steps on these stairs, they click downward into a smooth slope. The creature must make a DC15 dexterity saving throw or slide down the steps onto the Glyph 5 square one space north of it. Stairs 2: These stairs are untrapped. When an adventurer removes the wooden box from the dais, all traps disarm and the reset mechanism ends. The Corpse of Ra'hyr Ra'hyr's corpse bears the following items: * Quicksilver Bracelet * An amulet of the Traveler * A set of simple robes * 274 gold pieces, 17 silver * A spell book, damaged and worn, which contains the following spells: Comprehend Languages and Silent Image The Box of One Thing The box on the dais looks simple and plain, the only identifying feature is the large question mark burned into the top of it. Attached to the box is a brass dial of letters, a cryptex. Inside the box is a Deck of Many Things (Expanded). On top of the box lays a scroll, sealed with twine, which reads: "Here lies the corpse of one of my faithful. Be thankful, for his actions have brought to you the beginning of your journey, Ash. Cherish his sacrifice and keep him in your thoughts. Really, truly, I hope you had fun getting here, and you don't feel to patronized by the fact I made the end a little easier. I don't know what those snooty Wizards were thinking, this Trial is sadistic even by my standards. Right now, you are derelict in your duties and it is time to bring back my Chosen. Your friends can come along too. Another thing, do try and not die, hmm? It would be utterly boring to leave him laying inert for the rest of all time. <3"